And This Too Shall Pass
by shadowboxing
Summary: What if Lu Ten never died, Ozai never became fire lord, and Zuko was never sent to find the avatar? This simple act, could it really change every one's destiny and even change who the next avatar could be? When Ba Sing Se is conquered how does the rest of the world survive? No more air nomads? No more water tribes? Now that the earth kingdom has crumbled how long will they last?
1. Chapter 1 Blank white pages

**Chapter one _Blank White Pages_**

I woke up in a dark room and lying on a bed. I pushed the blankets of my body, I felt cold metal brush my fingertips. I grabbed my ankles and realized there were shackles on them. I was chained to the bed. I tried getting up but the metal restricted me and cut off circulation. I sighed frustrated, something didn't seem right. I tried thinking of what happened but nothing came to mind. In fact I couldn't remember anything at all. Fear clouded my mind as I tried to remember anything. Nao, NAO! That was the only thing that came up, it must be my name. I felt a tear roll down my face, where am I, why am I crying? Then I heard something move,

"Hello?" my voice was weak, and then a large creature jumped unto my bed, I shrieked in surprise. It was a large cat with a hard shell like back. It must be a tigerdillo, I thought to myself.

"Taro," I murmured to the large cat. It looked at me in recognition then started purring then lay on my legs.

It rolled onto its back and looked at me, "Oh you want me to pet you, okay." I scratched its belly and the purring increased its volume. I smiled at Taro, "So Taro is your name, I wonder, do you think you could get me out of here?" Taro looked up then rolled over so he was on his feet. He lowered his head and in one motion broke the chains with his large paws. I rubbed the top of Taro's plated head. "Good boy," I felt around the room and found a door knob. I turned it and slowly pushed the door open. I looked around the hallway and then Taro trotted down the hallway. "Taro!" I whispered trying to get him to come back. I walked around clueless until I heard voices down another corridor. I stopped to listen,

"Did you here that that the girl we got is now the queen of the earth nation? Yeah after they killed her parents she became the queen." Pain shot up my spine and into my head, I screamed and fell to the ground. All my senses became numb. The men who were talking ran over to my side. They were wearing red armor and had strange helmets on. The taller man lifted me into his arm and started running down the hallway. More men surrounded me as I was laid onto another bed. Taro came bounding into the room and sat at the end of my feet whining. A young boy was trying to give me water but I felt as if I couldn't move. A slow darkness overcame my vision and I fell into unconsciousness.

I awoke in the same room the guard left me. I sat up and Taro stood up and came to my side. I scratched his fur that was underneath his chin. I got out of bed and examined my outfit now that I was in light. I was wearing a red dress that had no sleeves and no back. I had black tulle at my hip all the way to my ankles. The red fabric stopped at my thighs, and had a glittery aspect of it. I walked out of the room and into the hallway again. I walked awhile until Taro began whining and rolled into his armor ball. I saw a man walking in my direction down the hallway. I turned and walked back the way I came.

Then the footsteps sped up and he started shouting at me. I began running as well trying to lose him. I ran into a wall so I stopped to catch my breath. I bent over and put my hands on my knees breathing heavily. Then I noticed the wall wasn't a wall but a man. I immediately rose to my full height. The man was not wearing a helmet in fact he wasn't wearing a shirt either. I looked down feeling a blush appear on my face. The solider chasing me caught up and was panting as well.

"Sorry sir she was a little quicker than me and I…" the man in front of me cut him off.

"That is enough, I will handle her myself go tend to your other duties." The solider stood up, saluted and walked away. "Now how did you get out of the infirmary?" the shirtless man asked,

"The door was open," I replied, "Where am I and why was I chained up in a room? Why can't I remember anything?" I said all the questions on my mind quickly before he could do anything else.

"You are on a ship heading to the fire nation, you were chained up because we thought you might do something drastic if you had no memories and you can't remember anything because well we aren't entirely sure princess."

"Who are you and why did you call me princess?" I spouted out again,

"I am Prince Lu Ten and I called you princess because you are a princess. You are princess of the former Ba Sing Se of the earth nation. We are currently going back to my land the fire nation. Do you have any more questions?" I thought for a second then asked another question,

"Yes, what do you mean former, what happened to it? Why am I no longer there?"

"Well the fire nation conquered it but to prevent a revolution starting up we took you. You are the key to each of our lands staying at peace. You have been betrothed to me. I figured since we don't know each other that well we would get to know each other in time. Now would you like anything at the moment?"

I looked up to his face hesitantly and shook my head. He smiled and reached for my hand. He took it in a gentle manor, bowed, then kissed the top softly. A heavy blush filled my face. He straightened and towered over me by a foot at the least. He started walking away then turned to look at me and motioned with his head that he wanted me to follow.

I trailed slowly behind him and Taro caught up and trotted along next to me. The Prince stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the door. He went in and waited until I came in as well to close the door. I stood awkwardly by the entrance while he went to the bathroom. After ten minutes he came out wearing nothing but a towel. I blushed again and looked elsewhere. He smiled and winked at me. I looked up once or twice examining his structure. I would have to admit he was very attractive. The Prince put on some clothes then sat on the bed. "If you want the shower is open, you can go clean yourself unless you want to smell like dirt all day." I nodded in thanks and went to the bathroom to shower.

It seemed as though the moment I stepped into the shower all my stress just washed away. The water turned reddish brown as it rinsed my body. After a while I got out and couldn't find any clothes so I took a towel and wrapped it around my body. I went out into the bedroom and Prince Lu Ten was nowhere to be seen. I saw a small robe I assumed was for me. I went over and wrapped it around my small frame. The door then opened and the Prince walked in. He had a comb and some food. He sat on the edge.

He leaned over and patted the ground. I looked at him shyly then went over and sat at his feet. He took the hair and gently combed it. After he finished I stood up and he pulled on my wrist to sit on the bed next to him. I looked at him and decided to pester him with more questions, "Where are my parents?" his look saddened,

"They are dead," he said quietly,

"How?" I whispered feeling a sad sensation fill my body,

"They were killed during all the craziness of the war." I felt hot tears fall off my face his answer didn't feel right,

"You're lying." I stood up and started backing away from him, "You are LYING!" I yelled, "How. Did. They. DIE?" Lu Ten got up and tried to grab my arms I slapped his face repeating my question.

"They were murdered by your own people, ones called the Dali Li. They were guards who were trained to protect your people and family but something made them change and strike at the royal family." he sighed looking down, fear and panic over came me and I slid to the floor crying, I couldn't remember why, he crouched down and put his arm around me and murmured into my ear that everything would be okay. I felt he was wrong, horribly wrong.

After an hour or two there was a knock on the door, Lu Ten got up and opened it. It was a solider with some news. Lu Ten and him talked quietly and quickly then Lu Ten shut the door. He had the dress I took off to shower in. He handed it to me and told me to change. He went into the bathroom and I changed. Lu Ten returned with some ribbon and a small box. He tied my hair in a loose bun then he turned me around to face him. He opened the box and took out a black lace necklace with a small red disk with the image of a flame carved into it. The necklace was an engagement necklace. I stared dumbfounded at him. He went behind me and tied it on my neck. I wasn't sure how I felt but it was very confused. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "We have docked onto the shore it's time we go and meet my parents and our nation." He opened the door and put an arm around my waist to guide me out. Taro rubbed up against my legs then I looked down and realized I didn't have shoes.

"I don't have any shoes, can I get a pair?" I questioned,

"Sadly we don't, but it's okay you do not have to wear any since you came from the earth nation."

"Yeah," I decided to just go with it, we went up a stair case and light blinded me for a few moments then my eyes adjusted and then I looked out and saw thousands of people cheering. There were other boats and hundreds of soldiers exiting the boat. "You really were at war with my people, weren't you?" Lu Ten looked down at me and nodded then waved to people as we got off the boat. As we went through the swarm of people they all cheered for Lu Ten's victory then one man pointed at me and yelled,

"That's the filthy earth girl, what's she doing here?" then more people joined him and soon they threw rocks shouting take your rocks and go home. One hit me and I pressed myself closer to Lu Ten. He sensed my discomfort and stopped walking, he put his head in the air and screamed but instead of a scream it was a war cry and fire spouted from his mouth and raised fifty feet in the air. The crowd at this point became instantly quiet and looked to their prince for answers.

"Leave this princess alone, how do you think she feels knowing her people lost against us, the might fire nation. We breached the so called unbreakable Ba Sing Se wall. Telling our guest to go home is not very polite especially when she is visiting our land out of respect."

Lu ten crouched to Taro and whispered something in his ear, the animal seemed happy. I watched the animal rolled into a ball and went into the man who first started yelling, he jumped out of his shell and attacked the man. The people stepped away from him and cheered for us as if the animal wasn't there. Lu Ten put his arm around my waist and we walked straight to the palace. The palace doors swung open and I gaped amazed at the red, black, and white marble that made the entrance it was beautiful.

"Lulu!" A woman ran and jumped at the Prince, embracing him in a hug. "I was so scarred that they killed you! Son never do that to me again." Oh it was her mother, then music started playing and a parade was commencing outside. "You're father's ship must have arrived. I will go back to the throne room with your grandfather Azulon." Lu Ten bowed his head in acknowledgment then he pulled me along down a hallway. The hallway had tall pillars with dragons going up to the ceiling. On the walls were large paintings of men. Lu Ten looked down at me and smiled pointing to the painting next to a scary man with long black hair and an evil grin, holding two flames and a serpent circling his feet. The painting was covered with a large red cloth. The Prince leaned over into my ear and whispered,

"That's my father; this tapestry will get pulled down as soon as Azulon dies. Personally I hope he dies soon because he is crazy." Then a screaming little boy and girl came running down the hallway. Lu ten was pounced on by the boy but the little girl stood looking up at me. Lu Ten raised the boy in the air and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Zuko, it's been too long! I haven't seen you since you were five how old are you now? You are ten? Wow I have been gone too long! Ha-ha." The little girl glared at me and Lu Ten from a few feet away. "Well hello Azula, how are you?" Lu Ten set the Zuko kid down and went over to the girl named Azula. She folded her arms, turned around and made a, humph sound.

"Daddy, said you were supposed to die and that would make my daddy the rightful heir to the throne." I gaped in astonishment to the little girl's boldness. Lu Ten smirked at her then went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am surprised an eight year old such as you could stand up to the future fire lord and not be afraid to be banished for what you said. Don't worry I will remember to give an ungrateful child a beating when they need one." Then Azula looked back in fright and anger and ran away. Right as she did Lu Ten shot a stream of fire from his foot. The flame was pure white just as it had been when he had spit fire from earlier. Zuko laughed at the girl's reaction then looked to Zuko. "Now why don't you run off with your little sister and tell her your cousin Lu Ten was just joking." Zuko nodded and ran off in the direction of his sister.

Lu Ten started walking in the other direction down the hallway I ran after him and strode at his pace to keep up. He glanced over at me then stopped; I stopped also and looked at him curiously. He smiled and decided to start up another conversation.

"You should probably know this before we go see my father and grandfather but you are the avatar." I stared at him agape,

"I'm the what?" I stuttered,

"Yes, well I wasn't sure if you remembered any of that, I guess now my suspicions were confirmed."

"Yeah, I guess so. Why can't I remember anything?"

"Not sure," he muttered seeming to lose all interest in what I was saying,

"Yes, I am pretty sure you do know. Lu Ten stop and tell me!" I shrieked grabbing his arm as he walked away. Anger flared in his actions as he swung back and slapped my face.

My vision became black as I fell back. A white mist floated in a distance away from my face. I tried to move but my body was frozen. I then heard whispers and then two small boys walked into sight smiling at me. The tallest one was bald and had a strange arrow going down his head and wore red and yellow. The shorter one had long black hair and light brown skin wearing blue and white clothing. The taller one spoke in a childish voice.

"Hi my name's Aang I was two avatars before you." The shorter one chimed in,

"My name is Kaito I was the avatar before you. Welcome to the spirit world we have much to talk about."

* * *

**Okay so how was that? First avatar fan fic so that's pretty exciting yaaaahhh? Anyway I am so totally open to suggestions and opinions even if they are super mean .I LOVE criticism so gimme gimme :) I also post chapters a lot faster when I know I have people reading. If you don't review I feel like this story sucks and then I won't continue it. How was every one's Christmas, hanukkah, and possibly kwanzaa, Ramadan? I am just naming religous holidays off the top of my head sorry if I am totally wrong haha I tried :) So the chapter titles will be song names of the the songs I love so you should look up each song cause I would love to share good music conversations. Can you name each band as well?**

**I hope you will all review! If you do I will give you all virtual hugs and read any of your fan fictions even if they aren't avatar! Until next time... - Shadowboxing**


	2. Chapter 2 This is where I came in

**Chapter 2 _This is where I came in_**

_**No POV**_

A young boy no older than 12 sat crossed legged in front of four old monks. They wore bright colors of yellow and red. The boy had bright blue arrows going from his head down just as the elderly men before him. The boy had a package rolled up in front of him. He seemed confused by his surroundings.

"How do you know it's me?" he asked softly, the monk sitting the furthest to the left answered,

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?" the monk motioned for the boy to open the package. The boy did so and inside was four children's toys. On the left is a little toy turtle. Then a propeller toy, next to the propeller was a little saber toothed moose. The toy on the right toy was a rattle with yellow and red swirls on its face. The boy's face lit up as he picked up the propeller toy.

"Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little!" he exclaims,

"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives." The monk of the right announced,

"I just chose them because they seemed fun." The boy named Aang said shrugging. He smiles and pulls the cord on the propeller toy, sending the propeller spinning into the air. It spins through the air.

"You chose them because they were familiar." The monk on the right continued,

"Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned 16, but there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering." The monk next to the one on the right said bringing Aang's attention back to him,

"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar." The monk next to the one on the left said,

"We need you, Aang." The monks chorused together,

_A few days later…_

"Very interesting move, young one." The monk commented,

"What do you mean?" Aang asked worriedly,

Behind his back, the monk begins to bend air in an arch over his head and behind Aang. The wind blows Aang's hood up over his face, giving the old monk time to switch a few pieces before Aang could remove the hood. Aang pointed at the board,

"Hey!" they both begin to laugh then the door swings open revealing another monk,

"You're playing games with him? Gyatso! The Avatar should be training." He growled,

"Aang has already trained enough for today." the monk named Gyatso stated showing the board game more interest then the conversation.

"Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques." The monk said to Aang, Aang gets up and begins to follow the Elder out of the room. Monk Gyatso then raises his hand in a gesture of cessation.

"No, as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho." Gyatso muttered aloud, the monk angrily storms out of the room slamming the door shut.

_Later that day…_

"Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy." Gyatso yelled,  
"Humph! You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny." The monk opposite of him mustered back,  
"Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment." the oldest monk mused,  
"All I want is what is best for him." Gyatso sighed,  
"But what we need is what's best for the world." The old monk said looking down for a moment before raising his head to continue, "You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training." He finished. Little did the monks know, Aang had been eavesdropping from a window nearby.

That night Aang sat in his room wiping tears away. 'How could they take Master Gyatso away from me?' he thought angrily, and then a thought occurred to him, 'I will leave, then they can't take me away.' Aang climbed to the top of his room and out a sky light. He sat on the roof watching the other children play and laugh.

"I just want to be normal." He mumbled, Aang ran to the bison's and hopped on top of one. "Yip, yip!" he hollered, the giant bison flew into the air and away from the air nomad temple. Aang turned around one last time at his home. He squinted into the horizon and saw a storm approaching.

About an hour or so later Aang had fallen asleep as his sky bison flew right into an oncoming storm. Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky waking the young monk. Aang sat up looking around scared; the bison flew straight into a huge wave. Aang and the bison struggled to stay above the water. Then right as they began to pass out in lack of oxygen, Aang's arrow's lit up and he went into avatar state. He water bended a giant ice dome to protect themselves. The bison became in a panicked state and broke the structure. Aang inhaled water and could not stop from passing out. Aang and the bison drifted lifelessly in the sea never to be seen again.

* * *

The boys wrestled on the mound of snow. The eldest boy ran stopped and looked at the sky. It had black clouds. The other two boys stopped as well and looked up. A soft wind blew by and then black snow fell from the sky. The oldest told the others to go home. The boy ran as fast as he could all the way home. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He entered his small little igloo and a short tan woman turned around and smiled at him.

"Kaito what are you doing home so early you said you would be back, what's wrong?" I could hear the tension in her voice. I turned around and pointed,

"Black snow." Horror filled her face as she ran outside, screams echoed all around Kaito, he frowned and went outside.

In the distance there were large black ships heading towards us. The women and men were running around frantically. He saw his father trying to collect spears and knives. Then Kaito's mother shrieked at him,

"Kaito, go inside now! It is not safe I will be in there in a moment."

Kaito obeyed and went inside. A loud bang was followed by more screams and shouts filled the air. Kaito peeked outside and gaped at the people that shot fire from their hands at his people. Kaito looked into the distance and saw his mother and father bending water at the fire benders. Then he gasped and fell to the floor. His mother was just struck down. My father ran to her aid but then was also taken down. Kaito ran out into the open to try and help them but a horrible hot wet feeling dripped down his back.

He fell forward onto his stomach. A red puddle pooled around his body. The last thing he saw before he died was his mother and father being taken away in chains. She looked back and saw her only son Kaito lying on the red snow. She shrieked and thrashed around trying to go to him. A guard couldn't control her and instead killed her and tossed her body off the boat.

* * *

_**Nao's POV**_

I bolted upright panting like crazy. Sweat was dripping off my face. I looked down and my clothes were drenched in sweat making me look like I bathed in them. I horrible taste was in my mouth it was very metallic. I brushed the hair from my face and looked around. The room was red and silver it seemed to almost sparkle. The soft silk sheets bothered me so I got out of the bed and paced around the room.

What had happened, why did I have those dreams? Who were those boys? What relevance where they to me? I have to get away from these people they; they murdered all those poor innocent people. All of the air nomads and the water tribe were all dead. I now knew the danger I was in and the people I was dealing with. A soft whisper entered my mind, 'they are danger, they will hurt you, get out now.' I grabbed my head, 'great now I am going crazy,' I thought to myself. Then the door opened into my room and shut.

I peeked from behind the bed. It was Lu Ten he was smiling when he saw me. He came over to me and put a hand out to help me off the ground. I flinched and back away. He mused over my actions and walked around the bed so he was facing me. He crouched down and looked at me. The voice echoed in my head to get out and the memory of the water tribe's attack flashed in my head. I stood up quickly and walked away from him. He followed me and tried to touch me.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, and then he threw his body at mine and trapped me to the wall with his arms. "Please, get away from me." I begged,

"What has gotten into you Nao? You are my wife and you will respect me as your husband." He snarled,

"I am not your wife." I snapped back, "Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you people didn't kill all those benders in the water and air nations. All those poor defenseless children, how are you proud to stand there and criticize me when you are the monster holding me down." Anger exploded in his body language and he slapped me across the face. The hand print stung and water filled my eyes and caused my vision to go hazy. I pushed him away with all my might and ran out of the room. I kicked the door knob off and ran down the hallway.

I ran past a guard and he smiled and nodded, "Princess," he mumbled, I heard an explosion of fire and metal. I glanced back and the bedroom door had been blown clean off. I ran harder as he walked out and looked around. I went down many hallways and then became aware of how incredibly lost I was. Shouting bounced off the walls down the hallway. I picked up my speed again then I froze in place. I was on a balcony and was looking at a mass of people being ushered onto boats. Recognition flared up my memory but no real knowledge of who these people were came up. The world benders and refugees did come across though. A gentle voice spoke from the corner of the balcony.

"Well hello princess, we finally meet in person." I turned to see a cheery old man in a fire nation uniform.

"General Iroh," I bowed, "Where are they going?" I pondered aloud,

"To a prison, the boiling rock is what they call it." Then as he finished a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly, I turned to face Lu Ten, and I punched his nose as hard as I could hearing a sickening crack. I winced seeing blood gush out; his astonishment showed he wasn't expecting my punch.

"Send me with them. I am the enemy. I just punched you, that is treason. I am dangerous because I am the avatar. Send me with them I am too dangerous to be kept in a prison here." I demanded, Iroh laughed at my request then stopped when he realized I wasn't joking. Lu Ten looked expectantly at his father wondering what to do. After a few moments in silence Iroh nodded and a pair of guards came in and seized me by the wrists. I was soon after pushed into the line that entered the boat.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter! wow and in a week, well almost sorry i got in in a few hours late of being a week apart. I am trying, it's hard with exams coming up. I am studying like crazy for my french and math exams because that is where I suck most. Okay so chapter 2, how was it? Thoughts? Suggestions? Errors? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Even if you hated it)**

**Shout outs to my peeps that reviewed:)**

**denayln**

**xxcoolusernamexx**

**You guys thanks soooooo much it means a lot for reviewing! I hope other people will see your generosity and follow in your example :) Here have and online hug!**

**Hope everyone is doing alright as I always say:**

**Keep it rollin. -Shadowboxing**


	3. Chapter 3 Bleeding Out

**Chapter 3 Bleeding Out**

**(Can anyone spot a reference in this?)**

_**Noa's POV**_

It was dark and damp but most of all quiet. The boat ride was short but very uncomfortable. The vessel jolted to a halt and it made a loud shuttering sound. I covered my ears in pain. A bright light filled the crowded room. Everyone started exiting in a single file line. I was at the very end of the line helping a teenage girl not a year younger than me out of the boat. I followed after her and gaped at the large stairway going into the clouds that was carved into the mountainside. A guard lightly nudged me forward; I blindly stumbled after the line of people. A few moments and we were almost to the top of the mountain I looked around. A beautiful white mist floated a few feet below us. Toucan-Puffins swooped in and out of the mist and into the calm blue ocean.

Soon we reached the top and inside this volcano was a small island with a giant metal fortress. A large body of boiling water surrounded the island inside the volcano. I looked forward and watched the prisoners take their turns getting on a large sky gondola. When it was my turn I shyly stood next to a large man four times my size. He seemed amused by my frightened expressed. He nudged me lightly and smiled. I timidly returned the gesture. All the passengers lurched forward as the gondola descended.

When it screeched to a halt we all lined up out on a platform. A tall broad man strutted back and forth in front of us. He pulled certain people out of the long line. He grabbed me and the large man. WE were placed into another line across from our previous standing positions. Then shout bounced back and forth between the soldiers and the line we pulled from was sent back onto the gondola and sent back to the ships to the smaller on shore prison camps. I leaned forward slightly looking at the fifty of us. Then a hand roughly seized my collar pulling me into the air. I struggled against it but the man overpowered my strength.

"Welcome, princess. I am the warden of this living hell. Now I have specific instructions for you. I swear if you slip up once I will disregard it in an instant. Just because you are royalty doesn't give mean you get special treatment from anyone." The man released me, causing me to crumple to the ground. "That goes for the rest of you lazy bums! One slip up and that's it! Now straighten this line and go find your new cell."

As I waited patiently in line to receive my set of clothing and a cell number the large man behind me whispered to me. "Hey little girly why are you in here?" I glanced over my shoulder at him giving half a smile.

"I wanted to come here," I simply replied.

"That's crazy; no one could ever possibly just want to be here. The name's Sempai, what about you little girly?"

"Stop calling me that my name is Nao. Now hush before we both get into trouble," A male guard walked past looking me up and down.

I shivered in disgust; Sempai must have noticed and rubbed my shoulder. After what seemed like eternity we reached the front of the line to receive our items. I was given two sets of robes and my cell number was 24601. The line continued down a slope and into a long hallway. The entire building was metal; every room had a large metal door with a small slide back peace to look into the cell. Soon I found my cell, before I went in Sempai whispered my name. I turned around to face him.

"Hey kid if you need anything I am in the cell next to you. When we have cell release time meet me at the far end of the courtyard," I nodded in acknowledgement and a guard locked me in my cell.

The cell was fairly small and consisted of one mattress and a lantern hanging from the ceiling. I pulled a ragged and torn prison uniform over my clothing. It was a maroon short sleeve shirt that went down to my knees. A brown belt tied at my waist and I wore simple tan cloth slippers. I sat on my mattress and crossed my legs. I put my fists together in front of my stomach and closed my eyes inhaling and exhaling deeply. Then a cold shock went up my spine and I jolted forward.

I stood up and dusted my legs off then gaped in awe at my body. It was completely translucent, I could see right through myself. I turned around and jumped back, my body was still sitting in a meditation position. I stumbled back expecting to lean on the cell wall for support but I went right through it. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice. Voices trailed down the hall, I looked in their direction and saw two guards. Immediately I ran in the opposite direction. After I couldn't hear the guards following I stopped to catch my breath. Then I noticed that I wasn't tired at all. I was becoming very freaked out at that moment.

A hand brushed my shoulder lightly. I turned around breathing deeply trying to calm down. It was the water tribe boy Kaito. He smiled playfully and ran away yelling. "You're it!" I stood in place confused. Laughs echoed up and down the walls. I uprooted my feet and chased after the boy. I turned a hallway then went up a few flights of stairs. Then I stopped examining the suddenly solemn Kaito. He was facing a large metal door. I went to stand beside him and whispered softly,

"Where does this lead to?"

"The torture room, you need to save them Nao, those people are innocent." I noticed small tears were running down his face. I felt something wet running down my face but when I went to rub the tears away my fingers did not feel anything on my face.

"How can I help them? I am a mere prisoner; I can't do anything to help."

"You are the Avatar if you help them they will in return help you. Use your ally Sempai to distract the guards and use your bending to get them out. You have one week before they will most likely die." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my knees. He placed his thumb on my forehead and the rest of his hand on the top of my head.

"How can I bend them? The entire prison is metal and last time I checked people cannot bend metal."

"I have increased your bending knowledge on earth. Young Nao what is the basic material of metal?"

"What do you mean?" I stuttered confused.

"The basic form of metal is earth." Kaito said impatiently, "Go find your body the cells will be opening again." The boy walked to the big metal door and went through it. I followed but I couldn't pass through it. I looked to see what the invisible barrier was but then realized I was losing color. I ran back the way I came and soon found my cell. I went in and sighed in relief to see my body the way I had left it. I went to it and touched its arm. A swirling sensation caused me to fall forward. I opened my eyes and was happy to be back in my own body.

A loud ringing sound commenced followed by my cell door opening signaled that I could exit my cell. I got up and joined the crowded hallways. We all were herded outside. I remembered Sempai's instructions and went to the far end of the courtyard. There was a small group of about fifteen people. I tapped of the men and he angrily turned to look at me. I winced thinking he might punch me but his expression lightened after a moment. He ushered me into the huddle and patted my back. I smiled politely trying not to disturb their chat. I was mistaken when a large arm brought me to the side of Sempai. OI started to wonder what nation these men came from to be so muscular and tall.

"Everyone meet Nao she is the newest person in our mission."

"What mission?" I interrupted him,

"We are trying to break our warriors out from the torture room and we need your help. I have my warriors from combat and then some in there. These people standing before you are either from that band or have agreed with our cause. I thought you would agree also that's why I invited you. Now back to our plan we are going to distract the guards and you and a few others are going to break in." I looked away in amazement Kaito knew these men wanted to help me.

"I can do better, I can bend the doors open." The group became silent and looked at me.

"What did she say?" an older woman whispered to another man.

"That is impossible how can you bend the doors they are metal?" Sempai asked in agreement to the woman's comment,

"I am an earth bender and earth is the main element of metal. In three days' time we will set the men free. But we have to destroy is so no one can be sent back. Now I am taking Sempai and the man that introduced me to the group with me to break in. The rest of you need to start a riot and get all the guards down here. We are going to have to be quick about this or our plan will be for nothing." The group mumbled their acceptance and departed. Sempai laughed and patted my back.

"Good work Nao may I ask where you became such a good leader?" I smiled lightly,

"It's a long story, now if I may ask how you ended up in here."

"It's a long story." He replied cheerfully,

"We have a few minutes left I think we have enough time for your story." He laughed and began talking,

"After the wall of Ba Sing Se was breached my men and I were sent to protect the royal family. By the time we had gotten to the king and queen they were dead. The princess was missing and we were ambushed. Now what I want to know is where the avatar is and why hasn't she helped us yet?"

"Yeah," I muttered. The alarm went off and we were all sent back to our rooms. I sat on my bed and focused on the metal walls. I put my hands on the floor and rubbed around feeling the texture and trying to see past its outer shell. Then the floor shifted beneath my fingers. I opened my eyes and was amazed to find that the floor had been pushed back like clay. I giggled loudly and smoothed it back so nothing looked amiss. As I lay on my back the door was pulled open. A male guard entered with a tray of food. I felt my mouth watering looking at all the delicious food. Warm soups with a fancy bread and cheese filled the tray. A small glass of wine sat next to a flower. Before I could take it from the man I spoke softly.

"Excuse me sir, why am I receiving so much food? I am a prisoner aren't I?"

"Yes ma'am but you are also the princess and must be kept healthy and well."

"Give it to the others."

"What?" he stuttered in shock,

"I am well enough to eat like the others. I will not accept special treatment." He nodded dumbly and exited the food.

The next two days went on like this. As the bell went off signaling our release I waited until I was last in line to go outside. Suddenly shouting and screams came from the outside. Sempai, whose name I learned Akimoto and I ran to the large metal door that lead to the torture room. They stood a few feet away from me. I stood tall and squared my shoulders. I bent my legs, spread them apart, and squared them as well. I lowered my arms to my waist pointing my elbows away from my body. I inhaled and as I exhaled I thrust my arms outwards. The metal creaked loudly and bent apart. The men behind followed me into the room. I stopped in my tracks covering my mouth. The horrible sight sickened my stomach. There were children huddled in a cage and women's dead mutilated bodies oiled in a corner. There were twenty other men in individual contraptions.

I see one young man no more than ten years older than me leaning on a wall. His wrists were tied up in the air. He was very muscular and missing a shirt. His back had several whip marks. I grabbed a knife and went over to him. I cut him down and he slumped to the ground. I crouched over his sickly form and helped him up. His huge body weight was difficult to drag. I went over to the children and broke the lock releasing them. They scattered out and came over hugging me and crying. I felt tears streaming down my face as well. Once we got everyone out I ran back in and bended everything in the room into one giant metal ball.

The group of volunteers had doubled and took one person with them back to their cell. In the three days I had went to each of their cells and created a hidden space under their mattress for their assigned person to tend and care for until they were fully healed. I dragged the man to my cell just as the outside commotion started to die down. I moved my mattress and laid the man underneath it and quickly covered it back up. A guard ran to check it then closed it. I moved the mattress again and looked at the man. He was extremely attractive, he was tan and his bod was well toned. His hair was drenched with sweat but a light brown. His face had many cuts and buses but underneath was a sharp featured handsome man. I took a rag and some saved water and started cleaning the cuts. His eyes fluttered open to reveal a striking golden color. He sat forward moaning. I smiled at him and handed him the untouched water. He downed it quickly and ate the piece of bread I had acquired for him just as fast. He looked at me and nodded in appreciation.

"My name is General Atsushi, thank you for caring for me. May I ask how we got out and why we haven't been caught yet?"

"Your men and I got you out and we created a secret space below our beds to hide you in case a guard comes by. I am Nao if there is anything you need I will try to assist you."

"Nao, if you do not mind me asking how you ended up here I would enjoy to know." I sighed and gingerly sat on the mattress next to him.

"I am the avatar and was Queen of Ba Sing Se. I was entitled to the throne of the fire nation as well. I miss judged my fiancé and came here as an act of rebellion."

"Wow that is quite the story. I did not know I was fire lord." I looked at him in confusion,

"What do you mean fire lord?"

"You said you are Princess Nao and your fiancé is the fire lord. Well as it just happens to be I was your fiancé or do you not care enough to act a little guilty for not telling me you broke it off."

"Why didn't you say anything from the beginning then!" I exclaimed,

"I never met you in person. I was to meet you as well as wed after the war had ended. I suppose that wasn't fair to accuse you even after the fact this is to be our first meeting."

"I am not quite sure what to say." I whispered,

"I feel I made our new relationship very awkward. I feel tired I am going to rest. We can finish tending to my wounds tomorrow."

Atsushi laid back down, I sighed and got in my meditation stance and began to meditate on the events that just occurred.

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry, my biggest apologies. I know I am really late on updating but now that exams are over I can jump on board the on time express. This chapter is setting up for the next one. I can't wait it's a big one jam-packed full of surprises, twists and explosions! AAAAHHHH SO PUMPED! Don't fret I am not killing off any major characters, or am I? BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay so chapter 3 how was it? Thoughts? Suggestions? Errors? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Even if you hated it)**

**Shout outs to my peeps that reviewed and or followed:)**

**TheDivines**

**ReadAholic94**

**xxcoolusernamexx**

**denalyn**

**You guys thanks soooooo much it means a lot for reviewing! I hope other people will see your generosity and follow in your example :) Here I baked some virtual cookies for ya ;)**

**Hope everyone is doing alright as I always say:**

**"Live long and Prosper." -Shadowboxing**


	4. Chapter 4 Comes and Goes in Waves

**Chapter 4 Comes and Goes in Waves**

_**Lu Ten's POV**_

I paced back and forth in my room. _What is she thinking_' I ponder for hours. The previous month she had punched my nose, breaking it, and causing excessive bleeding. It took many hours for the nurses to stop the bleeding. They put my nose back, but it is now slightly crooked. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. _What did I do?_ I laid back, staring at the ceiling. A soft knock came from my door. It opened and my mother came in. She smiled and sat beside me rubbing my arm.

"Lu Ten, I think it was best you to let her leave for a while and sort her thoughts out. I do not think it was wise to let her go to the boiling rock though. She is to be your wife; do you think you should let such a wonderful woman as herself to slip through your fingers?"

"Mother, she is barley sixteen. She is not a woman by any means." I sighed and turned to face her,

"Lulu, she is the avatar. She is far wiser than any of us. Nao is to bring peace and prosperity to the lands. Without your guidance, the girl will not allow this nation's progression. Maybe you should go get her and bring her back." She suggested,

"I don't know, Nao doesn't seem too fond of me. Something happened when she blacked out and now she is frightened by my touch let alone my presence. What am I supposed to do if she remembers her whole past? She will hate her people as well as ours." I got up shaking my head; I exited my room and walked down the hallway. I didn't bother to look where my feet took me. My mind wandered past my sight and drifted to Nao.

She was a very attractive girl. Give her a few years and she would be no doubt beautiful. I smiled thinking of her short height compared to mine. I do admit I am rather tall but she is quite short for her age. Nao would be a brilliant and passionate companion. I continued to think of her when the summon gong echoed down the hallway. I looked up and ran to the throne room as fast as I possibly could. My family all were on the floor sitting toward the throne. I sat down next to my mother and waited for the meeting to commence.

Heavy and fast paced footsteps clicked on the marble floor. My father, Iroh was striding in with a look of grief and stress. He looked at me a nodded, "Family, I have gathered you all here in the account of Fire lord Azulon. It appears his health is failing him and he will not make it through the night. On his accord, by sunrise I will be crowned the Fire Lord. However Azulon has declared that in three years, on Lu Ten's twenty-fifth birthday I will pass the crown on to him. By law he must also be married to be received as Fire lord." The room was silent in shock.

Panic was my first thought then worry for my grandfather Azulon. As soon as I stood up to go see him, Ozai got up, furious at Iroh's words. He stormed out of the room with his daughter at his heels. Ursa and Zuko got up and followed cautiously. My father embraced my mother and looked at me to see if I would join them. I looked down and left the throne room.

I continued my wondering through the hallways. My thoughts came back to Nao and her current location. _I cannot just leave her there. What if I bring her back too soon or stay apart for too long? _I stopped and looked in my bedroom. Taro was pacing back and forth at the end of my bed. He stopped and looked at me then whined. He put his head on the floor and covered it with his paws. I went in curious at his behavior. I crouched to the floor and patted the plates on his head.

"What's the matter Taro? Are you okay." The cat did nothing but whined more, "Is Nao hurt?" Taro jumped up and howled. Metal clashed on the marble floor hallway outside of my room. The noise ceased at my door, I looked up and saw a female solider. I stood up and nodded my head to allow her to speak.

"Your highness, your presence is requested in the village infirmary." She panted out,

"And why would I be wanted in the village?" I walked closer to her,

"A girl that was badly injured in the boiling rock prison was brought here. She requested you, and a few of the soldiers said you knew her." I tensed when she said boiling rock; I grabbed her shoulders tightly,

"What is her name?!" I shouted,

"Uh, I think it was Nayah or Nao, something along those," I pushed away running down the hallway not allowing her to finish.

I went straight to the animal stables. A boy of 16 came out. I told him to bring out my ostrich horse. He nodded and went back in. After a few moments he came out and had a tall, black ostrich horse. I got on and urged it forward. It started trotting until I pushed it into a head on sprint. It took a little while but we made it to the infirmary. I jumped off leaving the beast with another stable boy. I ran inside and everyone bowed at my presence.

"Where is Nao?" I asked quickly dismissing the people around me. A short, stout woman showed me to a bed by the windows. I sent her away and crept closer to the bed. On the small mat on the ground, a girl was bundled in brown blankets. Her auburn hair was a curly, tangled mess. I sat on the floor crossing my legs. I would wait for her to awake, I decided.

"Thank you for coming," She whispered. Relief washed over me at her words. "I was afraid I had angered you too much to be forgiven," she rolled over and faced me. Her face was slightly swollen with scratches, scars, and bruises. My eye brows furrowed at her appearance.

"Nao, what happened to you, are you okay?" I grabbed her hand in my own.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle. Lu Ten, I don't want to be here anymore can we go back to the palace? The bed is rather uncomfortable," I nodded and stood up. Nao grunted as she tried to sit up. I bent down and lifted her in my arms. She looked away from me the entire walk back to my ostrich horse. I gently sat her on top. Once she was settled I got on behind her. She pressed herself up against my chest and closed her eyes.

I let the horse walk in a gentle trot out of the village. Two soldiers rode on either side of me as we made our way back to the palace. Nao seemed to be asleep the entire ride, I smiled to myself at her change of actions toward me. We soon made it to the palace right as the sun set over the volcano.

I lifted Nao off the Ostrich horse and carried her inside. I decided it would be best to keep her in the room next to mine. I laid her on the bed and wrapped the red silk blanket around her shoulders. I closed the door softly before going to the mail room. I drew out a piece of parchment paper and a quill. I dipped it in the black ink. I lifted it out and set it onto the piece of paper. My thoughts scribbled wildly onto the paper. After I deemed it acceptable I whistled softly. A large dragon hawk swooped down onto my arm. I opened the cylinder container in its back and put the letter in. It sensed where I wanted the letter to go and flew off.

I turned away and went to the garden outside. I sat on the stone path that went right past the small pond. The night came swiftly bringing a cool breeze into the tranquil area. I closed my eyes and crossed my legs, readying myself for meditation.

* * *

**_Nao's POV_**

I awoke to the sound of the clock, ringing out, signifying it was midnight. I struggled to sit up, after a few attempts I managed and looked around the room. It was a soft red and had a little white here and there. Taro strode into the room and pounced onto the bed. He flipped onto his back so his furry underside was revealed. I rubbed his chest and neck, enjoying the constant purring and warmth the animal gave off. I waited until he fell asleep before crossing my legs and connecting my fists near my chest. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts disperse. A windy cold gust blew at my form knocking me back.

I opened my eyes and smiled, I was in my spirit form again. I stood up and admired the translucency my body obtained. A sharp prang fired up in my shoulder. I turned around and was surprise to see Taro staring right at me. I moved out of his eye sight and yet his eyes followed me.

"Taro, come here," I tired; reluctantly he got up and circled me then lay down and pawed with my legs. His large paws went through each time nut he kept trying in hopes her would grab something the next try. I smiled and walked out of the room, he strutted next to me glancing up at me every once in a while to see if I was still there. I went past many rooms before seeing a small sliding door. I went to it and tried moving the door nut my hand couldn't grasp anything. I decided to leave Taro and just go straight through.

I was in a large maze built of hedges. After a few twists and turns I felt confident in where I was going. My feet lead me to a man facing a pond. He was very muscular and attractive from behind. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and proceeded forward. The man was meditating and seemed to be struggling in his thoughts. I got a few feet away from him, studying his form. His figure seemed quite familiar but I couldn't place a name or a face.

He stood abruptly causing me to jump back and land on my butt. He yelled at the air then shot fire at the pond. A mist bounced off his fire as it touched the once calm water. He dropped his fist then fell forward landing on his knees. The man put his face in his hands as he sobbed.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered over and over again. The voice seemed to spark memories but of what kind I wasn't sure. I stood up and walked over to his sad form. I then recognized the man, it was Lu Ten. I held back a gasp and watched him intently. After a while he looked up and spoke a simple word, but this word caught me off guard.

"Nao," my eyed widened with interest. His eyes were red and starting to swell. I felt the corners of my mouth tug upward. "I wish you would understand how I felt." My smile dropped and a blush replaced it. _He had feeling for me? That's impossible I have only known this man for a mere month. There is no way he could have feelings for my pathetic form._ I rose up swiftly and walked away but a female figure that stood about a foot and a half made me stop. She seemed to be studying my form just as I had studied Lu Ten.

"Nao, do you understand this man? Do you know of his life and experiences? Do not be so quick to judge him. Prince Lu Ten has suffered much before he met you. You must learn to love this man. The stake of all four nations is in your hands. If you do not heed my warning your and his life will be in terrible danger. He is true to his feelings and you need come to understand and accept this fact."

"How do you know what will happen if I don't listen?" I snapped at her feeling anger boiling at her instructions. Her fierce stance loosened and her eyes shined with sadness.

"I once met a young man who I fell deeply in love with. The avatars before me warned that if I became his lover drastic things would happen to not only me but the people who I needed and needed me. I ignored their warnings thinking I would be able to cope with anything that could cross our paths. One day I fell ill, the village doctor came to see me. He told me I lost the ability to have children and my bending might be effected as well.

"I was devastated, in rage I went and sought my lover out and in rage I killed him. It was too late before I realized my mistake. The land and its people felt my depression and suffered because of it. The avatars had foreseen my mistake and my people had to pay the price alongside me. Do not be foolish as I had once been." Avatar Kyoshi started walking backwards,

"Wait Avatar Kyoshi!" she nodded at me as she vanished into thin air. Her words lingering in her figure's place,

"Good luck Avatar Nao, may the spirits guide you."

I sighed contemplating her story, and then I turned to see Lu Ten walking away. I ran to walk backwards facing him. His face was solemn in thought; I watched each expression change every few seconds. Then I realized he was going down my hallway. I ran to my room and went to my body. I touched my physical body's shoulder. A _WOOSH_ sound filled my ears as the world spun.

I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes just as the bedroom door opened. Taro padded over and stretched out at the end. Heavier footsteps made their way to the side of my bed. A rough yet soft hand played with a strand of my hair then was placed on my cheek. A shiver went down my spine. After a few moments it left. I remained silent but my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." I whispered,

"As you wish." He murmured back and sat on the edge of my bed. He lay beside me humming a soft melody.

* * *

**Yep, I suck big time! I know it's been like two? three weeks now? Okay total writer's block. Oh what can I say? I am such a bad time manager. Don't worry I promise to keep up with my chapters this time. I PROMISE! So how did this chapter seem? I couldn't figure out how to write starting off with Nao thenI realized I could use Lulu. Haha anyway how are you all today? I was just wondering if anyone saw the Psych season seven premire? I DID! Oh it was brilliant, fantastic, A bloody good show! Got a guitar so I have lso been preoccupied by learning how to play it. Yep I am learning solo, anyone know a good online tutor or video? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Next reviewer or follower gets a free imaginary mustache tattoo on their face. **

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**TheDivines**

**denalyn**

** .7**

**Kallen123 (Pretty name by the way!)**

******Hope everyone is doing alright as I always say:**

**"Rock On!" -Shadowboxing**


End file.
